<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fides by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042446">Fides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung'>A Schwärzung (hassliebe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Confessions, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Possessive Sex, Post-Betrayal, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La relación entre Aiolia y Shaka se ve irrevocablemente alterada después de que el santo de Leo descubre que Shaka siempre supo la verdad acerca de la traición de Saga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Aiolia/Virgo Shaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.	En esta historia hay referencias a Episodio G y a la serie clásica.<br/>2.	Los nombres de ambos hermanos los escribí como Aiolia y Aiolos por mera preferencia mía debido a su origen.<br/>3.	Fides: “Confianza". Fidelidad a la palabra dada. (Virtud romana).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los pasos de Milo resonaban por las baldosas del quinto templo, el cual se encontraba en inusual silencio. Cuando entró en el recinto privado lo primero que vio fue la figura inerte del santo de Leo. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de desagrado. El otro lucía pálido y maltrecho, un aspecto sumamente diferente a su usual vitalidad. Su mirada se suavizó levemente al notar lo joven que lucía Aiolia.</p><p>Por un momento dudó entre retirarse y permanecer unos minutos más ahí, tal y como lo había hecho unos días antes. De repente le pareció que había pasado una eternidad desde su encuentro con Leo en la India. ¿Por qué sería que el otro parecía dispuesto a morir con tanta facilidad? Eso era algo que Milo realmente no podía explicarse, y tampoco era que deseara mucho ahondar en el asunto. Su relación con el santo de Leo había mejorado, y quizás estaban en camino de formar una amistad, pero no se sentía a gusto tratando de indagar en algo tan profundo como sus emociones y motivaciones.</p><p>De repente algo llamó su atención, y cuando elevó sus ojos se encontró con la mirada curiosa y un tanto irónica del quinto guardián. En respuesta, los labios del santo de Escorpio se torcieron en una media sonrisa cargada de sorna mientras se acercaba a un costado de Aiolia para despeinar la melena roja. Si tenía alguna duda, ésta quedaba descartada ante la inercia del otro, quien usualmente habría alzado su mano para apartarlo.</p><p>—Gatita, tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así, ¿sabes? Tal vez si dejaras de creer que todo es tu responsabilidad podrías evitar casi perder la vida. ¿Qué opinas?</p><p>Aiolia le dedicó una media sonrisa, lo cual sorprendió a Milo, quien esperaba una mirada cargada de hostilidad. En realidad, todos habían estado preocupados, incluso el usualmente impávido de Virgo había mostrado una expresión de inquietud al ver el cuerpo de Leo tras su enfrentamiento con Cronos.</p><p>Lo más sorprendente había llegado después, cuando Shaka se había adelantado a los demás para cargar el cuerpo inconsciente hasta el templo de Leo, como si fuera su deber atender al otro después de la pelea.</p><p>La sonrisa de Milo se acentuó y sus ojos brillaron de tal modo que Aiolia supo de inmediato que estaba a punto de soltar alguno de sus comentarios impropios. </p><p>—Te vine a visitar hasta ahora porque no teníamos permitido… ¿cómo dijo Shaka? Ah sí, importunarte y dificultar tu recuperación con nuestras nimiedades. Creo que era algo así. —Le revolvió de nuevo la cabellera. —Ese día te tomó heroicamente entre sus brazos y te trajo hasta aquí. Creo que de saber como cuidarte, lo habría hecho en persona, pero eso no le impidió visitarte diario y pedirnos atentamente que te dejáramos en paz.</p><p>Aiolia lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de hacer una mueca de molestia. Después elevó la mano derecha y con el puño dio un golpe firme en el brazo del otro. En alguna parte de su mente podía recordar vagamente la figura de Virgo hablando suavemente mientras todo se oscurecía de nuevo, pero era imposible recordar con detalle todo lo ocurrido.</p><p>—Eres un idiota…</p><p>Milo rio de buena gana mientras masajeaba su brazo. Sus cejas se enarcaron y con tono socarrón continuó su ataque.</p><p>—Oh vamos, fue una escena sumamente romántica. Creo que los demás en la orden hablarán del gran romance entre Aiolia de Leo y Shaka de Virgo…</p><p>La voz de Milo se interrumpió cuando tuvo que esquivar la almohada que el otro le arrojó cuando ya no pudo contener la humillación. Sus mejillas pálidas lucían un atisbo de arrebol mientras su quijada se mantenía apretada y sus ojos entornados. Cuando por fin pudo controlar sus carcajadas, Milo se apartó y se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Ustedes dos son tan fáciles de molestar. Pero está bien, no diré nada más. —Su expresión se tornó seria y su rostro se ladeó lentamente mientras analizaba la apariencia de Leo. —¿Te ha visitado últimamente Shaka?</p><p>Aiolia lo miró con cierta extrañeza antes de negar con un movimiento de su cabeza. Lo cierto es que en un inicio había estado desesperado por volver a entrenar, pero Shaka había insistido en lo necesario de darse el tiempo suficiente para recuperar toda su fuerza. Quizás por un poco de aprecio y otro tanto de gratitud, Leo había terminado por aceptar las palabras de Shaka. Desde esa última vez, ya habían pasado dos días.</p><p>—No, realmente no. ¿Sabes algo?</p><p>Milo lo miró con calma, algo que de inmediato puso en alerta a Aiolia.</p><p>—Oh. Por supuesto que no. Pero no lo he visto recientemente, sólo preguntaba por curiosidad. En fin, ya te he molestado lo suficiente como para que no me extrañes. Recupérate pronto para que pueda barrer el piso contigo en los entrenamientos.</p><p>—Sigue soñando Milo. En cuanto regrese a entrenar voy a darte tu merecido.</p><p>El santo de Escorpio simplemente sonrió antes de girarse y elevar su mano como despedida. Aiolia frunció el ceño mientras trataba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Shaka y Milo le ocultaban algo, y Aiolia lo descubriría tarde o temprano.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cuando recibió la invitación pensó que se trataba de una broma, y estuvo a punto de rechazarla, pero Camus le había aconsejado aceptar. Después de meditarlo un momento supuso que realmente no tenía motivo para desistir y terminó por caminar lentamente a través de Libra.</p><p>Al llegar frente al templo de Virgo se detuvo para encender su cosmos. Para su sorpresa percibió la respuesta del sexto guardián desde un punto distinto al interior del templo. La puerta a un costado se abrió y dio paso a una imagen que nunca había presenciado. El jardín de Virgo parecía una de esas ilusiones tan famosas de Shaka, lleno de hermosos pétalos y flores esparcidas por todo el espacio. En el centro se encontraban dos árboles de aspecto imponente, los Sales Gemelos; y justo en medio de ellos, Shaka con ropa sencilla y un mantel blanco frente a él.</p><p>Milo caminó con lentitud, admirando en silencio el lugar mientras avanzaba en dirección del sexto guardián. Cuando lo tuvo de frente notó que sobre el mantel había un exquisito juego de té perfectamente acomodado. El griego sonrió de lado y miró entretenido a Shaka antes de sentarse frente a él con las piernas cruzadas.</p><p>—¿Sabes? Ya tengo una relación, y realmente no eres mi tipo. Pero te mereces un elogio por escoger un sitio con una vista tan magnífica. Me siento sumamente halagado.</p><p>Shaka permaneció inmóvil unos segundos más, y cuando habló lo hizo con perfecta calma, ignorando el sarcasmo de su invitado.</p><p>—Bienvenido, Milo de Escorpio. Alguna vez te dije que teníamos una conversación pendiente, pero fuimos interrumpidos, así que espero no te incomode que hablemos aquí en esta ocasión.</p><p>El griego chasqueó la boca con cierta molestia, el recuerdo no era del todo grato, así que se limitó a asentir. Shaka aprovechó entonces para servir la fragante bebida y extender una de las tazas en dirección del santo de Escorpio, quien aceptó de buena gana. Después de unos momentos de silencio contemplativo Milo dejó la taza de lado para inclinarse y decir lo que tanto le inquietaba.</p><p>—¿Ya le has dicho a Aiolia lo que hiciste? Leo no es un tonto, tarde o temprano lo notará y entonces se molestará y se ofenderá por alguna tontería; entonces, todas tus buenas intenciones no valdrán nada.</p><p>El santo de Virgo frunció el ceño unos segundos antes de beber un poco más de té, como si el otro no estuviera esperando ansioso una respuesta.</p><p>—La situación me llevó a tomar esa decisión. Además, fue algo que hice por iniciativa propia y con la única intención de agradecerle lo que hizo por mí.</p><p>—No me vengas con eso. ¿Qué no esa deuda quedó saldada cuando salvaste su vida de los titanes? ¿Por qué no aceptas que hay algo más? Creí que estábamos haciendo avances con eso de tu humanidad…</p><p>Shaka dejó la taza y elevó su mentón con ese aire arrogante que desquiciaba a Milo, pero éste último hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse y continuar la conversación en un tono civilizado. Casi se reía de sí mismo.</p><p>—En realidad ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia. Pero si tienes que saberlo: no basta con haberlo salvado entonces. Aiolia estuvo a punto de perder la vida de nuevo… y ese sacrificio merece mi reconocimiento.</p><p>Milo lo miró con suspicacia y ladeó el rostro mientras sonreía con cierto aire frío similar al que usaba con sus contrincantes en batalla.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿habrías hecho eso por cualquiera de nosotros?</p><p>Shaka parecía imperturbable, pero la forma en que las líneas de su rostro se tensaban resultaba más que suficiente evidencia para Escorpio.</p><p>—Leo sangró por mí, cayó una y otra vez, sólo para levantarse de nuevo… no veo cual es el problema con ofrecer mi sangre por él.</p><p>El griego rio entretenido mientras meneaba la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Por qué es tan difícil admitir que sientes aprecio por él? No voy a suponer que es afecto, o que haya una verdadera amistad entre ustedes, pero al menos hay respeto y aprecio, ¿o me equivoco?</p><p>Shaka frunció el ceño de nuevo, porque había algo en esas palabras que le ofendía. Quizás era una presunción, pero se sentía inclinado a estar en desacuerdo. Aún estaba en su infancia, sin embargo, el santo de Virgo ya consideraba que había una amistad entre ambos. Aiolia era su amigo, quizás el único que tenía. Su silencio bastó para que Milo se diera la razón con una sonrisa satisfecha.</p><p>—No cualquiera haría lo que tú. Todos sabemos que Mu no es fácil de contactar, y convencerlo de ayudarte no debió ser sencillo. Y no lo critico, por el contrario, me parece loable. Sólo digo que ambos deberían ser más honestos, de otra forma, su relación siempre tendrá problemas en el futuro. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?</p><p>El aludido simplemente continuó bebiendo té mientras recordaba lo difícil que había sido hacer entrar en razón al santo de Aries. Mu lo había mirado con aire divertido y sólo cuando obtuvo las respuestas que quiso aceptó reparar la armadura casi destrozada de Leo.</p><p>—Quizás hay cosas que desconozco, pero sé bien lo que hay en el corazón de los hombres. Leo es sumamente noble, pero testarudo e impulsivo. Cuando llegue el momento se lo diré, pero ahora no es lo indicado. Por favor, no le digas nada.</p><p>Milo entornó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, molesto ante la forma tan compleja de obrar por parte de Shaka. Aunque no objetó, porque si bien sentía cierta simpatía por Aiolia, sabía bien que apenas eran algo así como camaradas. Quizás algún día pudieran ser amigos, todos, incluyendo a Virgo.</p><p>—Muy bien, solo no tardes mucho, la gatita tiene muy mal carácter en realidad.</p><p>Después de eso ambos continuaron bebiendo té en silencio, admirando los pétalos que continuaban cayendo lánguidos sobre el pasto del jardín.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>El cielo aún estaba por oscurecerse, pero los tonos rojizos y ocres ya comenzaban a teñirlo. Shaka avanzó lentamente a través del escarpado terreno, como un hombre camino al patíbulo. Su expresión era serena, pero el agarre firme de su mano alrededor del rosario traicionaba su aparente impasibilidad.</p><p>Cuando vio la figura de pie inclinada sobre una de las lápidas se detuvo. De sus labios escapó un suspiro y al notar como la sangre fluía de una herida en la muñeca del otro, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. En el sentido más estricto, Virgo entendía las ofrendas, así como la importancia de la tradición antigua; sin embargo, le parecía un gesto demasiado grandioso para la humilde tumba. </p><p>Las sombras cubrían parcialmente el rostro de Aiolia, así que realmente no podía distinguir bien su expresión; pero el monstruoso cosmos de Leo chocaba con él como las poderosas olas del mar contra las rocas de la playa durante una tormenta.</p><p>Leo se enderezó al notar que ya no estaba solo y cubrió la herida con un pañuelo. Su rostro usualmente expresivo parecía una perfecta máscara de indiferencia. Shaka quiso hablar, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta en cuanto vio los ojos verdes del griego fijos en él, oscurecidos por una emoción que no se atrevía a nombrar.</p><p>Por un momento le pareció que estaba de nuevo en la India, viendo la mirada cargada de ira y reproche de un joven Aiolia que aún no lograba perdonarlo por la muerte de su hermano mayor, ese chico que lo consideraba un frío asesino. Shaka respiró profundo y se repitió en la mente que todo había sido por un bien mayor.</p><p>Entonces el santo de Leo se acercó a él lentamente, dejando que el sonido metálico de la armadura contra el suelo repiqueteara en el silencio del cementerio hasta que sólo unos pasos los separaron. Cuando estuvieron de frente Aiolia elevó su mentón y lo miró fijamente, juzgándolo y encontrándolo culpable. Después de unos segundos le sonrió con ironía y evidente menosprecio.</p><p>—Shaka de Virgo. ¿No piensas decir nada para defenderte? ¿O es que acaso no te importa ninguna vida humana?</p><p>El aludido se limitó a negar con un movimiento de su cabeza.</p><p>—Aiolia, no se trata de eso. Las vidas humanas son preciosas, pero ¿qué no hay cosas mucho más valiosas?</p><p>—¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué me vas a decir que no haya escuchado antes? ¿Qué más mentiras? Hablas de superioridad moral cuando todo este tiempo has defendido a un asesino, a alguien que incluso intentó matar a nuestra Diosa. ¿¡Qué clase de hipócrita eres?!</p><p>—Entiendo que estés molesto, y no voy a negar mi responsabilidad. Pero si tan solo…</p><p>—¡¡No, no y no!! ¡¿Qué clase de explicación crees que puedes dar que justifique la muerte de ese hombre?! ¡¿Qué hay de todos los años de mentiras?!</p><p>La voz de Aiolia sonaba enronquecida debido a la ira y sus ojos verdes con tonalidades azules centelleaban con recriminación y furia apenas contenida. Su cosmos ardía intensamente y por un momento Shaka temió que estuviera por atacarlo.</p><p>—Te creí mi amigo, te tuve la confianza que a nadie más y me traicionaste. Esto no lo voy a olvidar, Shaka de Virgo. ¿Entendido? Porque no sólo me ocultaste la verdad, fuiste cómplice de la muerte de Aiolos.</p><p>Su mano se alzó y entonces señaló la lápida cubierta parcialmente por su sangre.</p><p>—¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Quizás fui yo quien mató a ese hombre, pero no te engañes, porque su muerte también es tu responsabilidad. Y no dudo que haya mucha más sangre inocente en tus manos.</p><p>Shaka realmente no deseaba buscar excusas, pero quería explicarle las cosas, aunque supo que en ese momento sería imposible. Sus músculos estaban tensos y su rostro permanecía impávido, pese al leve tremor en sus manos.</p><p>—Entiendo. ¿Me darás alguna oportunidad de explicar mis motivos?</p><p>—Ahora no. No quiero verte, oírte, ni pensar en ti. Vete Virgo. —Pocas veces el joven griego se había sentido tan decepcionado y molesto, no sólo con el otro sino consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego durante todos esos años?</p><p>El joven hindú asintió y dio media vuelta para caminar en dirección de los doce templos. Sólo los años de entrenamiento y meditación evitaron que la tristeza y la frustración se dibujaran en su semblante y que su cosmos se agitara errático camino a Virgo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>La intensa lluvia le tomó por sorpresa, y en ese momento supo que algo estaba mal. Cuando el Maestro los llamó sus temores se vieron confirmados. Poseidón había secuestrado a Atenea y ellos no podían hacer nada. La orden era clara, debían permanecer en el santuario protegiendo los doce templos; la Guerra Santa estaba cerca y no tenían permitido abandonar sus puestos.</p><p>Después de presenciar la discusión entre Mu, Aiolia y Milo, Shaka decidió que lo mejor era asegurarse de que Leo no cometiera algún acto de insurrección ante su necedad de ayudar a Seiya y los demás. Pero algo lo detuvo, un cosmos vagamente familiar, segundos más tarde la armadura de Sagitario se alejó velozmente del santuario en dirección del Templo de Poseidón.</p><p>Al girar su rostro vio la primera sonrisa en labios de Leo después de su conversación en el cementerio. Su ceño se frunció levemente y algo parecido a la desazón se apoderó de él. En cuanto vio la armadura de Acuario seguir el mismo camino, supo que no podían hacer nada más. Sin voltear a ver a los demás, dirigió una mirada cargada de significado en dirección de Mu antes de retirarse.</p><p>Aiolia había visto de soslayo a Shaka; sin embargo, se había negado rotundamente a dirigirle la palabra. Simplemente le resultaba imposible mantener la compostura cada vez que pensaba en aquella traición. A veces tenía ganas de rodear su cuello con ambas manos y presionar hasta que dejara de respirar y otras tantas sólo quería olvidarlo todo y fingir que las mentiras de Virgo no le importaban en lo más mínimo.</p><p>Cuando Shaka supo que Atenea estaba a salvo decidió intentar acercarse al Templo de Leo. Sus pasos no hacían sonido alguno, pues había decidido dejar la armadura de Virgo en su templo. En ese momento no era un santo dorado, sino el joven inseguro y atormentado que alguna vez había llorado a orillas del Ganges.</p><p>Al avanzar por el quinto templo notó la ausencia aparente de su dueño, por lo que estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando percibió el cosmos de Aiolia. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta las escaleras que conducían a Cáncer y ahí lo vio sentado. Su aspecto resultaba desconsolador, con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano y su semblante inmóvil, casi marcial.</p><p>Desde su pelea Shaka se había visto plagado de numerosos recuerdos. En ese momento, con el cabello dorado de Aiolia reflejando los rayos del sol, recordó la primera vez que había visto el color natural de la cabellera de Leo antes de un entrenamiento. El griego lo había encarado con una expresión seria que buscaba ocultar la ansiedad de ese gran paso, su aceptación de Aiolos y del cariño que todavía sentía por su maestro.</p><p>Por su parte, el santo de Leo meditaba acerca de lo que acababa de suceder. De cierta forma envidiaba la inocencia de Seiya y sus amigos. La confianza y la fidelidad que mostraban le eran ajenas, y quizás lo que más lo atormentaba era pensar que alguna vez había creído comprender esas emociones.</p><p>Cuando se percató de la presencia de Shaka en su templo, decidió no hacer nada. Probablemente necesitaba zanjar el asunto. Cuando el santo de Virgo decidió tomar asiento a su lado, Aiolia se quedó inmóvil, esperando pacientemente a que hablara.</p><p>Shaka sintió algo parecido al alivio ante la falta de violencia, aunque sabía que era muy pronto aún, porque aún debajo de la aparente calma, podía percibir la agitación en el cosmos del otro.</p><p>Durante unos segundos quedaron en silencio, hasta que finalmente Virgo se giró para ver el perfil ajeno bañado en la luz del ocaso. Una oleada de sentimientos complejos y contradictorios lo invadió, pero decidió ignorarlos por su propio bien.</p><p>—Quizás sea difícil creerlo, pero todo lo que hice, fue con la certeza de que era lo correcto.</p><p>Aiolia lo miró entonces con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desdén en sus labios.</p><p>—¿Eso te dices para evitar sentir culpa?</p><p>Shaka se quedó quieto, con el rostro cuidadosamente inexpresivo, muestra suficiente de lo afectado que estaba por esas palabras. Sin embargo, el joven griego no sintió satisfacción ni placer alguno, únicamente frustración.</p><p>—Sólo te pido que me escuches y si después de esto decides terminar con nuestra amistad, ya no insistiré más. —El silencio que recibió bastó para que continuara—. En un principio desconocía la verdadera situación. Meses después de lo que le sucedió a Aiolos, sentí un cosmos poderoso y apabullante en el templo del sumo sacerdote, un cosmos extrañamente familiar.</p><p>Shaka abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Aiolia, como si con ello pudiera hacer que sus palabras fueran escuchadas con mayor atención.</p><p>—Entonces me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Realmente nunca enfrenté a Saga, teníamos un acuerdo tácito.</p><p>—Hiciste un acuerdo con un asesino… —Espetó con ira Aiolia, cuya sangre hervía tan sólo escuchando esas palabras. Shaka lo miró implorante antes de continuar.</p><p>—¿Qué más podía hacer? Shion estaba muerto, Aiolos era el único otro candidato a sucesor y Saga lo había asesinado; además todos nosotros éramos demasiado jóvenes. Ni siquiera sabía si Atenea estaba viva. Así que pensé que quizás Saga era la única alternativa viable para evitar que la orden se viniera abajo.</p><p>—¿Y no se te ocurrió decirme después lo que pasaba? No habrías estado solo, varios de nosotros sospechábamos del sumo sacerdote. Además, sabías bien lo que pensaba de la muerte de Aiolos y aun así me mentiste por años. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en contarme la verdad?</p><p>Shaka frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada mientras meditaba al respecto. Cuando elevó su rostro miró con determinación evidente al griego.</p><p>—No. En un inicio no confiaba en ti. Cuando te vi en la India pensé que Saga estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de mí, y que quizás estabas de su parte. Pero cuando defendiste mi vida con la tuya, supe que no eras como él. Después decidí callar porque sabía lo que harías si te contaba de mis sospechas.</p><p>El santo de Virgo elevó una mano para impedir que el otro lo interrumpiera. Aiolia estaba a punto de negarlo, ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de lo que habría hecho.</p><p>—Eres necio e impetuoso, así que seguro hubieras ido a enfrentar solo a Saga. ¿Y qué habría pasado entonces? Eres un guerrero poderoso, pero él era un hombre implacable y con un poder brutal. Ya había matado a tu hermano…</p><p>Sus ojos se cerraron por un instante, pero segundos más tarde se clavaron en Leo.</p><p>—Además, olvidas que Saga no estaba solo, había varios miembros de la orden que lo apoyaban. Entonces habríamos tenido un enfrentamiento interno, con muchas muertes y sangre derramada. ¿No detestas esa idea?</p><p>Aiolia lo miró con ojos entornados y una expresión irónica. Cuando sus labios se separaron de ellos brotó una risa metálica y vacía.</p><p>—¿No fue eso lo qué pasó al final? ¿Acaso olvidas el hombre al que maté, o la muerte de Shura y Camus? ¿Y todos los que murieron antes?</p><p>Shaka palideció, su quijada se tensó y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo peculiar, como si el peso de todas esas vidas le aquejaran de repente.</p><p>—No los olvido. No hay necesidad de ser cruel…</p><p>—¿Crueldad? Shaka, no hay persona que comprenda la crueldad mejor que tú. ¿Cierto?</p><p>El santo de Virgo elevó el mentón al mismo tiempo que ambas manos se crispaban en puños.</p><p>—Contrario a lo que todos piensan, no soy perfecto. ¿O quizás lo olvidaste? Sigo siendo un mortal y cometí errores por los que estoy pagando. ¿Qué más quieres escuchar? Creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no fue así.</p><p>—¡Por un momento piensa en lo que dices! No es fácil saber que una persona en la que confiaba y a la que apreciaba me haya tratado así. ¿Crees que eres el único en sufrir? Siempre tratas de racionalizar las cosas y esa no es la solución a todo.</p><p>Aiolia nunca lo había considerado perfecto. Después de muchos años de conocer a Shaka sabía muy bien que el otro podía ser cruel, frío y déspota; pero siempre lo había creído honesto e inteligente. En ese instante ni siquiera estaba seguro de conocer al verdadero Shaka de Virgo, quien frunció el ceño de nuevo antes de exclamar con desesperación:</p><p>—¡Es la única forma en que sé hacer las cosas! ¡¿Crees que es sencillo?! Sé que cometí errores y que te lastimé, pero no podía pensar en otra forma de evitar que murieras. Me dirás que no es una decisión mía y quizás tengas razón… pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡No puedo ser racional cuando se trata de la persona más importante para mí!</p><p>Aiolia lo vio sorprendido. Shaka nunca se había mostrado tan lleno de emoción, y aquello lo dejó atónito. Por su parte, el joven hindú se percató de la imagen borrosa frente a él. El griego lo observaba con ojos entornados y mirada suspicaz. Sin embargo, la expresión confundida y perdida del santo de Virgo lo llevó a acercarse a él.</p><p>Los dedos encallecidos del griego se deslizaron por las mejillas húmedas de Shaka, en un intento inconsciente e infructuoso por hacer cesar las lágrimas. Cuando el santo de Virgo intentó girar el rostro para evadir la mirada inquisidora, sintió la presión dolorosa alrededor de su mentón, forzándolo a verlo a los ojos. La mirada entre azul y verde le resultó un mosaico insondable de emociones que parecían hundirlo en la incertidumbre.</p><p>Repentinamente sus labios fueron asaltados en un contacto completamente nuevo y desconocido. Le tomó escasos segundos percatarse de que estaba siendo consumido en una serie de besos dominantes, hambrientos y violentos. Se le dificultó respirar y cuando intentó apartarse, Aiolia lo tomó por la nuca para controlar su posición.</p><p>En un inicio mantuvo los ojos abiertos, tratando de plasmar en su memoria la imagen del griego besándolo, pero al sentir los dientes sobre sus labios y después en su cuello, no resistió y cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Los sonidos apagados que escapaban de sus labios lo tomaron por sorpresa, porque nunca se había permitido imaginar un contacto tan íntimo entre ellos.</p><p>Para Aiolia el asalto resultaba una consecuencia natural de todos los sentimientos que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo. Shaka representaba muchas cosas importantes en su vida porque había sido el primero en quien había confiado tras la muerte de su hermano, la única persona por la cual había estado a punto de extinguir su cosmos, sus primeras risas y las conversaciones más profundas y sinceras que había tenido con cualquiera. Ni siquiera Milo lo conocía tan bien. Por eso la traición había sido tan dolorosa, hasta el punto de ser casi enloquecedora.</p><p>Y entonces Shaka hacía lo inesperado. Le mostraba una vulnerabilidad que nunca hubiera imaginado, sus lágrimas le recordaban todo el dolor que había descubierto detrás de la aparente indiferencia que mostraba a los demás, las dudas detrás de la arrogancia y la soledad que ocultaba con largas horas de meditación. Todo eso que a nadie más mostraba y que nadie más merecía conocer. Porque pese a los engaños y las mentiras, ahora sabía que siempre había estado presente en la mente de Shaka. Y si bien eso no bastaba para perdonarlo, era más que suficiente para marcarlo como suyo.</p><p>Mientras continuaba devorando los labios de Virgo, avanzaron por el templo hasta los aposentos privados. Aiolia lo empujó con descuido sobre la cama y Shaka apenas pudo mirarlo con sorpresa antes de verse sometido bajo las caricias firmes y desesperadas del griego. Los besos recorrían su barbilla, su cuello y pronto el resto de la piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Por un momento quiso resistirse, pero la mirada oscura y hambrienta de Leo hicieron que las palabras se atoraran en su garganta y que la sangre se agolpara en sus mejillas.</p><p>En ese momento tomó una decisión y elevó los brazos para rodear con ellos el cuello ajeno. Algo en su interior insistía que esto era un error, pero la parte de él que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar el mundo entero por Aiolia decidió que no importaba. Quizás esto sería un recuerdo efímero después, pero en ese momento, Shaka podía engañarse pensando que las atenciones recibidas eran producto de una emoción semejante a la que aceleraba el latir de su propio corazón.</p><p>Por su parte, el joven griego deseaba consumir a Shaka, beberlo y saborearlo hasta que no quedara nada. Encerrarlo en sus aposentos hasta que la Guerra Santa pasara. Pero sabía que era imposible, por lo que se concentró en recorrer la pálida piel del otro con sus labios, succionando y mordiendo hasta dejar marcas rojizas por todo su cuerpo. Con sumo cuidado tomó su sexo entre las manos, le mostró el placer y el deseo, así como la desesperación por llegar a la cúspide hasta que lo tuvo entre sus brazos sollozando.</p><p>Entonces besó sus mejillas, bebió sus lágrimas y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo. Sus manos lo tomaron por la cadera y con lentitud se abrió paso con los dedos para estimular el sitio que tanto deseaba poseer. Al separar las piernas de Shaka se dedicó a admirar el cuerpo cubierto de sus marcas y al ver los ojos entornados y llenos de reproche, terminó por reír con voz ronca al mismo tiempo que penetraba lentamente el cuerpo debajo del suyo.</p><p>Durante varios segundos quedaron inmóviles, respirando profundamente mientras sus cuerpos se acostumbraban. Cuando Shaka se removió, Aiolia no dudó en comenzar un ritmo lento y profundo al mismo tiempo que murmuraba palabras llenas de elogios y de posesividad.</p><p>El aludido lo miró con ojos nebulosos y mejillas arreboladas, incapaz de comprender del todo debido a la fricción deliciosa y casi dolorosa de sus cuerpos acoplándose, así como el sonido húmedo cada vez que sentía a Aiolia hundirse en su interior hasta hacerlo gemir y balbucear su aceptación.</p><p>Al sentirlo derramarse no pudo contener el sonido ahogado de placer que escapó de su garganta. Su propio sexo eyaculó cantidades copiosas de semen mientras sus músculos se contraían debido al orgasmo. Se aferró entonces a su amante para tratar de controlar los movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y escuchó entonces la voz enronquecida del otro hablándole al oído. Las palabras le faltaron, pero decidió simplemente actuar y besar sus labios una vez más, esperando inconscientemente que fuera la última.</p><p>Aunque contrario a sus expectativas, después de unos minutos Leo lo envolvió en sus brazos con el pecho pegado a su espalda. Su mano no tardó en tomarlo de la entrepierna antes de hundirse de nuevo en su interior para iniciar un ritmo tortuosamente lento hasta llevarlo a un nuevo orgasmo, situación que se repitió hasta que perdió el conocimiento.</p><p>Cuando Shaka despertó se dio cuenta que Aiolia estaba estudiándolo detenidamente. Su rostro se mostraba sereno, si bien su mirada parecía un lago frío y peligroso. El griego se aproximó y tras besar su frente, depositó un beso suave en sus labios. Después lo abrazó y murmuró en su oído:</p><p>—Nunca más. No vas a mentirme de nuevo. Eres mío Shaka y si alguna vez me vuelves a traicionar, yo mismo voy a destruirte.</p><p>El santo de Virgo lo miró detenidamente y esbozó una media sonrisa, porque comprendió fácilmente que Aiolia no lo estaba perdonando, todavía no. Sin embargo, estaba aceptando un cambio contundente en su relación, y de momento eso bastaba. Incluso si morían en la Guerra Santa que los esperaba, no habría más arrepentimientos entre ellos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>